Her Outsiders
by FrankiC
Summary: Ellie is a girl who moves to the town where S.E. Hinton's book "The Outsiders" takes place. She first meets PonyBoy Curtis when he is being attacked by the Socs. The Gang save them both and thats when everything in Ellie's life gets complicated.
1. Chapter 1

Characters belong to S.E. Hinton.

I hope you like my version of The Outsiders!

* * *

"Don't worry El we wont be moving any where else for a while" said my mom as we helped unpack my dads Volvo. She always said that when we moved to a new place, but this time I think she meant it. I just nodded and carried my box of stuff into our new home. When I walked back out I realized how beat up the house really was. Nothing like the other houses we used to live in. When I looked I also realized how much better our house was compared to the ones further down the street. That just made me want to explore.

"Hey mom I'm gonna look around" all I heard from up stairs was a faint "uh huh" I grabbed my dad's old leather jacket and his baseball cap before she could change her mind. It was a small town so getting around was easy. On my way home I stopped by a drug store and picked up a few cokes. While walking closer to the local movie theater I saw a boy about my age maybe a year younger then I am. He was checking himself out in the mirror when an expensive looking car pulled up at the curb. The boys in the car started hooting at the other boy and he just tried to walk away. But the car kept following him, and me being me I started to follow them. We walked down endless alleys for almost an hour when the car finally caught up with the boy. The clearly older boys ran out of the car, there were five of them, and pinned the younger boy to the ground. The younger boy dropped his switch blade on the ground and one of the other guys picked it up and held it to his neck.

That's when I stopped standing around. I picked up the biggest rock I could find and chucked it at the older boys. They looked at me and laughed. "That all the back up you got greaser?" one of the older boys said sneering. Two of the five boys tried to circle me and pin me down but as soon as they had my arms I heard screaming coming from not that far away. As soon as the older boys saw the other guys they ran into their car like the devil himself was after them. Two of the new boys ran after the car, and then one other boy ran out from an empty lot and grabbed a 2 by 4 that was lying on the ground. They started hooting and hollering after the car. I got up off the ground and walked over to the boy that who was still on the ground. Two boys were sitting with him and lecturing him about something. I walked close enough for them to notice me and they stopped talking.

"You okay?" I asked kneeling down next to him. The boy nodded and the oldest one looked at him.

"Who are you?" he said, I looked up at him and said "I'm Ellie."

The boy on the ground looked at me again and said "I'm Ponyboy, but they call me Pony, That's my brother Sodapop and Darrel" I nodded me hello to both of the older boys when the three boys that were chasing off the car walked over.

"You okay Pony?" one of them said.

The boy who threw the 2 by 4 looked at me and said "and who might you be?" that got every ones attention and they all looked at me.

"That's Ellie" Pony said getting up off the ground. "He tried to help me get away from the Socs."

"Well then your one of us boy!" said a boy in a Mickey Mouse T- shirt. He slapped me on the back and grabbed my hand and shook it. I gave him a weak smile and shook his hand.

"Hey, hey what kind of hand shake is that for a guy huh?" he said jokingly. I just shrugged and turned around; the boy that tried to hit the car with the wood was looking at me.

I stared at him and said "what?"

He raised his hands in defense and said "nothin'" I looked away.

Pony bumped me and said "that's just Dally don't mind him" I nodded and looked at him again.

"What's Dally short for?" I asked.

He looked at me, his eyes were hiding something "Dallas" he said. I nodded letting the conversation go.

The boy with the Mickey Mouse shirt said "if were getting into introductions, I'm Two-Bit" I stared at him with a confused look.

"What kinda name is Two-Bit?" I asked. "It's a nick-name" he said defensively "Ma real name is Keith."

I laughed and said "yeah Two-Bit fits you better" I was still laughing when Two-Bit started smiling and eventually laughed with me. Soon every one else was laughing too. Some one walked in through the front door and said

"Hey Pony who's the new kid" I stopped laughing long enough to walk up to them.

"I'm Ellie" I said as I walked up to them.

The other boy looked up at me "I'm Johnny" he said quietly, I smiled. Some one tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to see Dallas.

"What?" I asked, he just looked at me and jerked his head towards the door. I followed him out onto Pony's porch. "What do ya want?" I asked looking at him.

"What were you trying to do when you helped Pony?" he asked finally stopped and looked at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled.

"You ain't no greaser, let alone a boy. You could have gotten your self killed." I looked at him and just stared. "And what do you care?" Dallas laughed and smiled like a cocky basterd.

"Your right, what do I care, go ahead and get yourself killed girly" he yelled loud enough for the guys inside to huddle by the door.

"Why'd Dally call you girly?" Pony asked.

"Because that's what I am" I said staring angrily at Dallas and pulling off my baseball cap. My hair looked longer with out it; mom liked it best when I didn't wear a hat. Every one looked at me in some kind of awe, except Darrel. Two-Bit was the first one to break the silence.

"Well that don't change shit, you tried savin' one of us so you are one of us." Two-Bit hooted and that got the rest of them started too. I just smiled and looked at Dallas who scowled at me.

"The way we live is gonna get you killed girl." He said coldly.

Pony looked at him and said "What's wrong with you Dally?"

Dallas pointed at me and said "with the shit we get into, she's gonna get killed and I know that none of yall is gonna want to take the responsibility." Two-Bit started to say some thing but I cut him off.

"Dallas I can take care off ma self, thank you" I said angrily. He scowled at me, threw his cigarette bud on the ground and marched off the porch.

Johnny looked after Dallas and said in awe "Gee I've never seen Dally that angry."

Pony looked at me "No one tells Dally off like that, and when they do they end up real hurt." I looked at Pony, "well ain't that just great" I said flatly.

Two-Bit got some booze from the store and we started drinking it up in the Curtis's house. "Hey Ellie try a Bud" Two-Bit said passing me his bottle of beer.

"Um, okay" I said uncertainly, I brought the bottle to my lips and chugged till it was empty. When I finished I raised the bottle in triumph and hooted. Two-Bit started yelling too as he passed me another beer and got himself a new one. When I was on my third beer and Two-Bit was on his fifth Darrel said

"Okay guys time to go, Soda and I got work and Pony has school, so git." I looked at him and then suddenly remembered

"Aw I got school too, shit my parents are gonna be pissed." I said Two-Bit started laughing. Johnny stood up and said

"If you know where you live I could get you over there real fast"

I looked at him and smiled "could you really?"

He gave a shy smile "yeah it wouldn't be a problem" Johnny shrugged.

"Okay cool" I said standing up with my beer, both Johnny and Two-Bit stood up too. Two-Bit looked at Johnny and said

"don't worry Johnny buddy I can drive her home." Johnny tried to protest but Two-Bit wouldn't let him he just looked over at me and said "come on Ellie lets go" I looked at every one, said good bye and thanked Darrel for the beer and for letting me hang at their house.

"Cya tomorrow Ellie" Pony said from the porch. I waved as Two-Bit started up his old car and drove off.

"So where do you live?" he asked

"take a left..." I said and thats how it was driving home. He wasn't the happy go lucky Two-Bit that he was at the house, he even seemed a little bit more sober but I was more worried about getting home.

"Thanks for the ride Two-Bit" I said smiling sleepily at him.

"Yeah, don't mention it" he said giving an awkward wave and driving off.

"Where have you been?" mom asked when I walked into the house.

"I was out making friends mom" I said walking past her and into my room.

The next day when I woke up and was getting ready for school I felt like I was going to die. "So this is what a hangover is" I said to myself in the mirror in the bathroom. Walking into school with the loud kids and bright florescent lights didn't help much either. I saw Ponyboy during the day and talked to him a bit. He is 2 grades younger than me in school so we didn't have the same lunch period. So I sat alone at lunch waiting for it to be over and sitting in the shade of a tree trying to make the mind splitting headache disappear.

"Your parents didn't care when you walked into your house smelling like beer?" someone asked behind me.

I jumped and turned around "Dallas? What are you doing here?" I asked

"Just passin' by" he said not looking at me. "So what did they say when you walked in the house smelling like beer?"

I looked at the ground "They were too busy unpacking they didn't notice the smell." I said

Dallas made a "Humph" noise and started walking away.

"Hey wait" I said getting up and standing close to the chain link fence separating the school grounds from the rest of the town.

Dallas turned around and looked at me "What?" he asked.

"How do you get rid of a hangover?" I asked. Dallas laughed and kept walking. I watched him as he walked away irritatedly. My head hurt, not because of the hangover but because of Dallas, the problem was I didn't know why.

I walked home with Pony after school, partly because I didn't know my way home and partly because I didn't want him walking alone. We separated about half way to my house and I assured him I knew my way home from there.

"Everyone's coming over again tonight" he said "you should stop by"

"I'll think about it" I said waving and walking away. I got home and no one was there, so I sat in my room and did my homework. By the time I was finished it was still light enough out to walk over to Pony's. So I went, leaving a note for my parents saying I would be home later. I locked my door and walked down the front steps of my house. I hadn't gotten a block from my house when I saw Two-Bit's car rumble down the street towards me.

"Need a ride little lady?" he asked laughing as he pulled over to where I was.

"Sure, you heading to Pony's?" I asked

"You know it!" he said "Get in! You're going to have to sit in the back tough... Dallas has shot gun" Two-Bit said apologeticly.

"Thats fine" I said opening the door to the back seat and climbing in. "Dallas" I said acknowledging him.

"Ellie" he said not turning around. We sat in silence for the rest of the ride to Pony's. I could tell that Two-Bit was uncomfortable, but the way Dallas had was acting around me was pissing me off. When Two-Bit stopped the car in front of Pony's he bolted out of the car and up the wooden steps of the house. Dallas and I sat there for a second more before we both started to get out. I walked a head of him and when I got to the metal gate I had a thought.

He was right behind me and I turned on him, "If you're going to act like that i'll leave. I don't want to ruin your day." I said the last part sarcastically.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said solemnly.

"You know what I mean" I said, my voice was low because I wasn't sure I could talk to him without yelling at the top of my lunges.

Dallas's eyes narrowed and the emotions I saw pass through them made him look hungry, empty and dark. If I hadn't been a few inches shorter than him we would have been close enough to kiss. Dallas just glared at me and practically growled "You don't belong here." My eyes widened and I turned and walked to the house. I walked through the house angrily until I found the beer. I grabbed four or five beers and stormed out of the house. Every one followed me to the door. Dallas was still standing by the gate, his eyes still narrowed and they followed me until I started walking down the street.

"Hey Ellie where ya goin'?" I heard Pony call.

"Hey Ellie!" Two-Bit yelled.

"Leave her alone" I heard Dallas say.

I walked down the street and opened one of the bottles of beer downing it in a few minutes. I settled down at a park and drank two more beers. By then I could feel a buzz.

* * *

Well thats the first chapter i'm not sure if i'll write more i'm not sure whats going to happen next. if you have any suggestions please let me know!


	2. Chapter 2

Characters belong to S.E. Hinton.

Wow! I never thought I would continue the story but here i am! I wanna see who Ellie ends up with *mischievous grin*

* * *

I walked to the park and by then I had drunk all of the beers I had taken. I was drunk and there was no denying it. I dizzily climbed up the jungle gym and tried to figure out why Dallas was such and ass.

"Hey greaser girl!" someone yelled from behind me. I turned around to see three of the Socs that had attacked Pony the other day.

"What do you guys want?" I said frowning.

"Why don't you come down here so we can have a little chat" one of them said.

I slid down the jungle gym and walked up to them "what do you Socs want?" I asked.

One of them grabbed me by the arm and said "we want to know why those greaser's keep you around, you must be giving them... something..." he whispered the last part.

I tried to pull away from him but one of the other guys grabbed me. "Lemme go Soc loser!" I yelled.

"Oh come on Greaser girl gimmie a kiss." The third one said.

"Let GO!" I screamed.

"Hey let go of her!" someone yelled. We all turned around and saw Dallas.

"Dallas! Help!" I yelled. The third Soc laughed at me and punched me in the stomach. I doubled over and the other two guys let me fall to the ground as they circled around Dallas. I tried to get up but couldn't, I couldn't even see what was going on but something was flung away from the fighting boys. It was a knife. "I have to grab it" I mumbled. I reached for it and could just barely reach it, but I was able to get it. I stood up and staggered over to the boys. I grabbed one of them from behind and said "If you don't get out of here now i'll slit his neck!"

They all stopped and one of the Socs said "You wouldn't dare!"

"Wanna bet?" I said cringing and pressing the blade closer to the guys neck.

The guy I was holding started to shake " C-come on guys lets get out of here... she's really gonna cut me!"

The guys looked at each other and started to run away "You wont get away with this!" the one I had taken hostage yelled at me as he ran away.

"Dallas... you okay?" I asked when I saw him on the ground, I fell to my knees next to him. "Hey... Dallas..." I said again lifting his head to my lap.

He opened his eyes and looked up at me. "Ellie..."

"Come on Dallas... get up..." I said shaking him a bit.

"I came... here too.. apologize.. the others made me... and look what happened to me..." He laughed painfully, "You smell like booze too..." he said smirking.

I laughed "Thank you for trying to save me." I said hugging his head in my lap.

When I let him go I could tell he was blushing. "It's no problem..." he said looking away from me.

"Can you get up now?" I asked.

"Maybe if you help me..." he said still not looking at me.

"Alright" I said smiling. I moved so I was kneeling, I moved his arm around my neck and tried to lift him up. "Jeez you're heavy!" I said staggering over and falling on my butt. When I looked Dallas was on top of me, his arms keeping him from falling on my waist. We watched each other and our faces got closer and closer together, until we kissed.

When we broke apart I looked at his face and he looked at mine. He kissed me again and lowered himself on my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck to deepen the kiss, he was on his elbows now and his hands traveled up and down my back. We rolled over so I was looking down at him, and I realized something. "We need to get you to Pony's."

"What?" Dallas said looking completely confused.

"We need to get you to Pony's."

"Bu-but what about... this?" he said gesturing to the two of us.

"Not now, lets go" I said moving away from him and grabbing his hand to lift him up. Slowly Dallas got up and we started towards Pony's house.

"Holly cow! Dallas, Ellie what happened to you two?" Darry said as we stumbled through the door.

"Some of those stupid Socs, jumped me and Dallas saved me. He said you guys made him, thank you" I said smiling

Pony laughed "We didn't make him Two-Bit did!"

I looked at Two-Bit and he blushed, "thank's Two-Bit" I said.

"No problem" Two-Bit mumbled turning even redder.

"Can someone help him onto the couch?" I said, my voice straining from having to walk, carrying Dallas the many blocks from the park to here. Darry and Two-Bit helped Dallas get off my shoulders and onto the couch And right away Darry started getting ice for his bruises and cleaning up his cuts.

After a few hours of cleaning Dallas up Darry told every one they had to leave. Since Dallas lived a closer to town Two-Bit offered to drive him home. "I'll help" I offered before any one else could.

They stopped and looked at me "you sure Ellie?" Two-Bit asked.

"Yeah, I am, don't worry" I said getting up and lifting Dallas. When we got to Dallas's apartment above a bar I helped lift him up the stairs and through the door.

"Alright lets go!" Two-Bit said when we got Dallas into bed.

"I... I think i'm going to stay with him for a little while..." I said hanging back by Dallas's couch.

"Then I should stay with you" Two-Bit said taking a step closer.

"No! No it's okay you don't have to!"

"Are you kidding?" He laughed "You don't have a car! How are you gonna get home?"

"Fine, could you get into my house and get my school stuff? Every one should be asleep so it wont bother any one. My bag is in my room on the first floor, by the back stairs. When you get back we can watch over Dallas together." I said.

Two-Bit looked at me almost sceptically, "okay..."

"Thanks Two- Bit" I said walking up, hugging him and kissing him lightly on the cheek.

He looked at me in surprise "I'll- I'll be right back!" He said rushing out the door.

When I was sure Two-Bit was gone I walked into Dallas's room and peeked around the door. Dallas was sleeping so I walked over to his bed and stood over him. I smiled and turned around to leave.

"Ellie...?"

I looked back at Dallas "yeah?" I said kneeling by the bed.

"What happened back there?" He ask.

"Where?"

"The park... we were... ya know... then you stopped"

I smiled "I wasn't about to let you sit there in pain."

"Oh... right... I forgot I was hurt when you... Ya know..."

"I know..." I said leaning in closer and kissing him. His arm wrapped around my waist and he pulled me on top of him and closer to him. Dallas grunted as he flipped us over so he was over me. He was already not wearing a shirt so he started lifting mine off me.

* * *

Heh this chapter was a bit provocative was it not? don't worry i'm not going to make this story into a weird Lemon.


	3. Chapter 3

Characters belong to S.E. Hinton.

This chapters events were recommended by Jasmine James! Thanks!

* * *

I was laying next to Dallas when I heard the lock on the door turn. "Crap" I mumbled as I lifted myself away from him and put my clothes back on. "Hey Two-Bit" I said opening Dallas's

bedroom door. "He's asleep, must have passed out when we put him in his room." I laughed.

Two- Bit smiled "your stuff is in the kitchen" he said plopping himself on the couch.

"Thanks Two-Bit" I said walking over to the couch and sitting on the opposite side.

Two-Bit turned on the T.V. And flipped through channels until he found his favorite show, Mickey Mouse. We laughed at the television for a while and after a while I fell sleep.

When I woke up I was in Two-Bit's arms. He looked peaceful as he slept, it made me smile. "Two-Bit" I said shaking him a bit. "Two-Bit I gotta go to school now, could you drive me?"

A half asleep Two-Bit looked at me and smiled a lazy sleepy smile, "I don't see why not" he said letting go of me and getting up. "Lemme go to the bathroom first."

"Okay, i'll go check on Dallas." I got up and opened Dallas's door. He was sleeping again, so I kissed him on the fore-head and walked out.

"How's the sleeping beauty?" Two-Bit asked as I closed the bedrooms door.

"Still sleeping." I laughed.

"Okay ready to go then?"

"Yes sir!"

Two-Bit pulled up in front of the school and I saw Pony. "Thanks Two-Bit" I said as I started to slide out of the car.

"Wait Ellie!" he said and grabbed my arm.

"Uh yeah?" I said stoping and turning to look at him. Two-Bit took that opportunity to place his hand at the back of my neck and to draw his lips closer to mine. He kissed me, Pony saw and so

did the other kids. My mind went blank and I just sat there, no thoughts of Dallas went through my head. It was just Two-Bit and I in that moment.

When he pulled away he smiled, he seemed very satisfied. I smiled back "Bye Two-Bit" I said and got out of the car. I watched it drive away in a daze. When Pony asked me what had happened I

told him not to worry about it. That's when I remembered Dallas, and what happened last night. Though we didn't go all the way what I did with Dallas was not something I could ignore. The

things I felt then were still fresh in my mind. But I couldn't figure out who I wanted more, Two- Bit or Dallas.

* * *

Hope you liked it! If anyone has any other things they think would make the story go on i'd love to hear it!


	4. Chapter 4

Its been a while... Had some stuff I thought was worth adding to the story? Maybe? With maybe more to come?

I DO NOT OWN THE OUTSIDERS or the characters mentioned. It all belongs to S.E. Hinton.

* * *

Later that day after school I stopped by Dallas' house. He was better, walking around more and when I walked in he was on the couch. "Hey

Dallas" I said, throwing my stuff on a table and sitting on the floor in front of the couch.

"What are you doing?" He asked looking at me funny.

"What?" I said looking up at him.

"Why are you on the floor?" He said raising an eyebrow, I just looked at him confused. "Get up here!" My eyes widened with realization. He

moved over and I sat next to him. He put his arm around my shoulders and we settled in to watch T.V.

"You know..." I said after a little while. "I have something I need to talk to you about..."

Dallas looked at me and said "Same you can go first"

I was a bit taken aback so I said "No you first."

Dallas shrugged "Well I don't think we should tell the guys yet."

"Really?" I asked "I was kind of thinking the same thing!"

Dallas smiled "well i'm glad we are on the same page then" he said as he settled back into the couch.

"Yeah" I said as I leaned my head on his shoulders. After a while I told him I needed to go home and that I would probably meet up with him at Pony's house at some point.

"Do you have to go?" Dallas asked looking at me with a sad puppy face.

I almost said no but I looked at him bent down and kissed him on the forehead and said "Yes Dallas I have to go"

His arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a hug. "Bye Ellie" he said as he kissed me on the cheek and let me go.

As I walked out of the apartment, Two-Bit was pulling up. "Hey Ellie!" He said excitedly.

I stopped dead, my heart fell. 'Oh geez' I thought 'This is a fine mess i've gotten myself into.'

"Hey Two-Bit!" I said smiling at him.

"Hows Dallas doing?" He asks getting a bit too close to me.

"He's good… Watching TV and stuff."

"Yeah? Thats great, well I was hoping to see you and to talk about this morning." Two-Bit looked at me sheepishly.

"Oh… Yeah…" I looked around nervously, "Ca-Can we talk about this another time?"

"Sure!" Two-Bit says, "You on your way home? Want a lift?"

"No, its alright. I need to stretch my legs." I say quickly. As I started to walk away Two-Bit grabbed my wrist. He looked at me and held on.

"Can I kiss you again… Please…"

I was so shocked by his forwardness that I didn't say anything. And that was my mistake, Two-Bit took my silence as a yes and kissed me

again. This time there was no butterflies, only panic. Dallas was in the building upstairs. 'I need to stop this.' I thought and my arms, MY ARMS,

pushed him away. "Two- Bit… " I said backing up from him. He looked at me confused and hurt. "I'm sorry… I can't." I turned around and

walked away as quickly as I could without causing a scene. 'What the HELL is wrong with me? How could I have let myself get into this MESS?!'

I Pushed Two-Bit and I am suddenly in a secret relationship with Dallas and this was all happening way too fast. "This is my fault. All my fault." I

mumbled to myself.

"Hey Ellie!" I whirled around to see Pony walking into the alley.

"H-Hey Pony…"

"Whats wrong?"

"Remember what happened this morning?..." I spilled everything to Pony, Dallas and pushing Two-Bit. And all he said was," Shoot…"

* * *

TaDaaa, not much I guess but hey its been a while. If you guys really want more i will have to find time to write and upload.


End file.
